PJO Song Ficlets
by thebookwurm
Summary: Just something I wrote which I have been told was good. Rated T just incase. R


PJO song fics ch1

**A/N: **Why hello! thebookwurm here to say a few words before you read my wonderful fic (I'm too happy while writing this. How is it I didn't swear yet?). First, no flames. Second, I don't own anything but my ideas. Third, don't forget to R&R!

Enjoy!

**Song: My Skin by Natalie Merchant**

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here_

_That I don't understand_

Nico sits in the hades cabin on his bed. Knees drawn up so that his elbows rest while he holds his head in his hands. He drops his knees and then sits cross legged, grabs one of his pillows and cries.

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

He's sick of it. Sympathy he doesn't need. Maybe he wants to be alone! But nico knows he's only making excuses. People promise him things and then forget... Every time... Over and over. Lies.

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

Nico hugs the pillow closer to his chest and wipes his tears.

_Contempt loves the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart_

He then thinks of percy. His 'home' his 'family' and his 'friends'. They aren't even real. Well, they are real, but they're so... Fake. Nico pushes him self off the bed after unfolding his legs and walks towards the bathroom

_They say that promises_

_Sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them_

_No, I don't need them_

He's done with it. Done. He grabes a razor and starts in neat thin lines along his wrist. 'Im done. I'm sick of them. Of life. Of people. Just go away...' His lines become faster and deeper.

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

Nico drops the bloodied razor in the sink and rinses both his wrists and the sparkling tainted razor in the sink. He leaves no trace of what he just did. He wraps his wrists and hands so the bleeding stops. He walks back over by the bed, reaches onto the floor, grabbs his leather jacket, and shrugs it on.

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable_

He walks out the door and stops. He tilts his his head back, closes his eyes, and sighs. He wanders aimlessly around camp. Head down, hands in his pockets. "Fucking alone. I'm so fucking alone in this world. Unloved- no- untouchable. Yeah, I'm untouchable. I think I like that." He thinks to himself.

_Oh, I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

Nico walks down to the beach. Bianca loved visiting the beach. Bianca. God I miss you. Some happiest memories of her were at the beach. He unwraps the bandages from his arms. He neatly shoves the bandages in the zip-up pocket of his jacket. He rests his arms on his knees and stares at the marks. "Bianca. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nico out at the ocean, sister in mind. "But I need this Bianca. It's what keeps me holding on. It keeps me alive. It gives mes something to look forward to. I'm sorry. Oh, I need this. I need this."

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

"I need you. I need your smiling face. Your lullabies. Your love. Your strength. Your courage. Your hope. Bianca..." Nicos mind wanders to other things than his sister as he pulls down his sleeves over his scars. "Thank Zeus I'm not in the fourties any more. At least no one cares if I'm gay now. Then... well... I don't know what would have happened to me. But I deserve pain"

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable_

"Untouchable. I am in touchable. And cold inside," nico adds to his thought.

_Do you remember the way_

_That you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored?_

Percy comes up to Nico's side and flops into the sand. "Hey nubs."

"Don't call me that"

"Why not?" Percy smiles a beautiful smile.

Nico laughs. An actual laugh, not a fake one. "Because it's weird!"

They both laugh again. They talk and joke for awhile. Just them. Two friends sitting on the beach, talking.

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

They talk for a really long time. Then a hand appears on each of the boys' backs and pushes lightly the same time the owner of the hands yells "WRAHHH!" Both jump and spin around. A blonde girl plops her self down next to percy. "Wassup Neeks?"

"Okay. What is with the stupid nick names? First Nubs, now Neeks!" Nico laughs. "Well Annabeth, at least it's better than Nubs." Nico looks at her as her leans back on his elbows. His friends are the best. They can always pullhim out of the darkest moods. Even if they had no idea how he was feeling.

"Wait, seriously Percy? Nubs?" Annabeth raises her eyebrows at Percy.

"How did you even know if it was me!"

"Because Perce, your the only one dumb enough to think of that!" They all laugh and talk some more.

_I don't need them_

_No, I don't need them_

Out of no where some thing sort of snaps inside Nico. But he doesn't let it show. "Hey I think I might take a walk. Today would be a nice day for a walk." Nico starts to get up. "Hey, that's a good idea!" Annabeth says starting to get up too.

"Nah. I think I gonna walk around a bit. I haven really seen this camp in a while. I kinda wanna go explore alone." Says Nico, who is now standing.

"Oh! Alright" Annabeth nods along. She sits down from the kneeling position she was in - because she was stopped mid-stand . "Well me and Percy are gonna stay here for a awhile longer before we take our turn for cabin checks. Right, Percy?" Percy's eyes stare blankly at Annabeth. "Crap. That's tonight. Yep we will stay here then." Percy flops back into the sand. "But cabin checks are boring!"

"And I don't care!"

Nico takes the opprotunity to leave. He walks off towards the woods.

_I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this_

He walkes along one of the old paths that wind into the woods. He steps off the path a handful of yards and leans against a tree. He covers his face with his hands and slides down. He wants to die. Wait no - he should die. Yes, that's more like it. Die, die, die, die. Who cares if it's selfish? There's no one left to care. Why can't he just join his sister and mother and be happy for once. Why not?

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_The angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

Because of him. That's why.

He's held on for him. He doesn't even care. Doesn't even notice.

Damn it Percy.

_Well, is it dark enough?_

_Can you see me?_

_Do you want me?_

_Can you reach me?_

_Or I'm leaving_

"Nico?" Nico looks up in to the older boys sea green eyes. Percy sits down across from Nico. He rests hos elbows on his knees. "Hey?" He reaches out to touch his arm. Nico flinches away so he draws his arm back to its former position.

"Don't touch me"

"Nico, are you ok? Hey, look at me. Nico..."

Nico picks his head up and attempts to glare at Percy. "What?"

Percy stutters for I moment "I just- I- I'm sorry for what ever I did"

"You didn't do anything really..." Yet.

All of a sudden Percy stars forward and seizes Nico's wrists. Percy is almost straddling him. "Tell me what the fuck is going on with you!" Percy searches Nico's eyes for a sign of something.

"Nico..."

_You better shut your mouth_

"What's this?" Percy slides Nico's sleeve up his arm and gawks at the wrappings on his arms. "Can I?" Nico doesn't make a move to stop him.

He doesn't care what he thinks any more.

Maybe.

_Hold your breath_

He carefully starts to unwrap one arm. He sees the jagged scars and cuts. "Nico... did you do this to yourself? Why? Nico?"

Nico didn't know why he did it.

But he told him every thing.

_Kiss me now you'll catch your death_

Percy sits stunned at Nico for a moment. His hands still on the smaller boy's wrists. Both searching each others eyes for a sign of something. Percy releases his wrists and sits back down, his knees up and his arms resting on them in a way so that his hands hang.

"I- I'm- I don't know what to say." Percy says looking at his shoes.

"Hmpf. Well don't say anything then." Nico turns to look away from the ground and and off into the woods."Hey um Perce?" He looks at Percy awkwardly then back at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"For the gods sake just fuck it" was mumbled under Nico's breath (But not quiet enough for which Percy was a tad confused.) before he leaned forward and kissed him.

_Oh I mean it_

_Oh I need this_

And he kissed back.


End file.
